


Platonic Soulmate September

by MiddlingTheBest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, No romatic soulmates, Non binary Remus, Non binary Roman, Platonic Soulmates, Remus typical nonsense, Suggested discrimination, anxiety attack, corpse mention, some romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddlingTheBest/pseuds/MiddlingTheBest
Summary: "A soulmate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity. love, platonic relationships, comfort, intimacy. spirituality, compatibility and trust."My contribution to tsshipmonth2020's Soulmate September!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 7





	1. Janus

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm not the only idiot who thought his name was gonna be written on his hand.
> 
> Day 1 - Your Soulmate’s name is written on your wrist or palm.

Not everyone had a soulmate, it was one of those things that happened in life and found itself scattered across teen magazines, coffee table rags, self-help adverts and the widow/widowers helpline posters. For Janus, it was a thing that was printed on his job application, his old contract, his college records, his school records, three places on his birth certificate and, of course, the palm of his hand. His name was emblazoned in swooping letters across his skin, picked for him before his birth by traditional parents who rather hated – though they wouldn’t say it – that it ruined their name reveal.

In _his_ opinion they could have had the courtesy of looking themselves before inviting their friends and family around the hospital bed. They didn’t agree.

Having your own name on your hand was perfectly normal. The internet was quick to tell him so when he was finally allowed, unsupervised, onto the computer as an early teen though it was something he had heavily suspected himself since he had entered his first school. It was customary for anyone to present their soulmate’s name as an easy form of identification. It was simple for children, even young ones, to grasp – you show your hand to the nice person behind the desk, Dear, and they can check you in. When registering for school Dee had heard those cooed words from the family in front of them and had looked to his parents to confirm if he was allowed to take off his gloves. They had looked back, smiles strained, and upon showing the nice person behind the desk that his name matched the one on his ID card Dee learned that his name might not really be Dee.

Janus was known as Dee for almost the entirety of his schooling years. “Dee”, originally short for the “Dear” from his mother, was swiftly dropped when Janus managed to corner one of the few other children in his year whose hands seemed to also be permanently covered. The weak wrists hidden under supports had been carefully exposed in case they were telling the truth, his friend Remus’s stronger body holding the other in place as Janus underwent his investigation and found exactly what he was looking for. He never told anyone the kid was just like him – he couldn’t remember their name and Remus hadn’t cared enough to look. He had merely shown up to class the next day, gloves in place, and demanded to be referred to as Janus.

His teachers had paled and referred to him by his surname for the rest of the year. His classmates assumed (somewhat correctly) that he was choosing to go by his soulmate’s name as that was a reasonably common thing to do when you were actively searching for them. His very few friends knew exactly what he was doing and could not have cared less. He kept the gloves, he was rather fond of them by this point, and only his family still called him Dee; the more distant relatives had mostly forgotten why they’d begun in the first place.

Still, a new opportunity in this society always came with a gentle accompaniment of unpleasantness. Online job applications were a _joy_. In-person identity checks could still use some work. Janus had long since relished in lacing his tongue with the sweetest poison needed to shut down any hint of soulmate discrimination in his workplace. Countless hours in acting classes (for leisure time and stress relief in such a highly demanding college course) whispered his arguments from every pulled stitch of his glove as he eased it off his hand. His fingers curled up with a fighter’s grace, knuckles dark as he exposed the palm of his hand to his employer, bored eyes locked onto the woman’s before him.

Cool, blue, and clinically curious, those eyes took only the time they needed to read the name on his palm and check it to the papers in her own hand.

“Ideal. You can put your glove back on if you would prefer but there are no obligations nor is there any pressure for you to do so. This business is strictly inclusive – if you perceive even a hint of negativity regarding your “status” please report it and it will be dealt with immediately, though from what I gathered from your last employer you have little trouble handling it yourself. We do prefer to take a more corporate approach here so vigilante behaviour is far from necessary.”

Janus didn't even blink, his bruised knuckles visible for all the world though his eyes graced over them like they were nothing out of the ordinary. Finished with the papers, she set them down on her desk and held out her hand for Janus to shake, her uncovered palm unmarked.

“I think you’ll do just fine here.”

Janus didn’t stop the careful lift of his eyebrow at the unmarked skin, an easy acknowledgement that he’d seen, and dutifully reached across to shake her hand.

He was sure he would. And given a little time, he was confident he could talk at least a few people around on the vigilante thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Might not post them all because these flopped quite spectaculary on tumblr and it made me sad but I was pretty proud of some of these so I'm gonna fire them out every now and then just to give them a second chance. Let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions fire them my way, I'm on tumblr under the same username. Enjoy!


	2. Logan and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - There is a timer that counts down to when you will meet your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for anxiety attacks.

An hourglass, though classic and aesthetically pleasing, was far from the most accurate depiction of the passing of time that Logan could think of, and while he could understand the logic behind his countdown he detested that inaccuracy. Logan experienced, like most everyone on the planet experienced at some point in their lives, a timer counting down in the back of his mind to the exact moment he would meet his soulmate. The hourglass trickled steadily down in his mind’s eye just as it always had. The ambient sound of grains gathering against glass was a soothing one and he would miss it in a way he was unsure how another person could replace. It had lulled him to sleep every night since the day he was born. It had filled every study session, exam, and otherwise silent moment in his life. It was a “large shoe to fill” so to speak.

The idea of a soulmate, however vague that was, was a pleasant one even with the loss of his “built-in” white noise. He was eager to meet them, this complimentary other half of his, but he couldn’t deny a twinge of apprehension. Being aromantic in a world of perfect wholes would eventually do that to a person. The internet was a wonderful thing, it had brought him into contact with so many people who had taught him, explained to him, that non-romantic soulmates could and should exist. Romantic soulmates could have truly beautiful relationships but he had seen first-hand the devastation that could come from people forcing themselves into those roles.

Those were things that he knew. He’d never met anyone else who shared in that knowledge.

His hands were sweating, and he couldn’t stop running them through his hair which was becoming disorganised and as much as he hated to admit to imagining how this first meeting would go he was always determined to give a good first impression. The sand hurried onwards, rushing him for the first time in his life as he ducked into the library bathroom to tidy up in the few grains he had left in his countdown; a matter of minutes until he met them.

\-------

Virgil was having the worst day of the worst week of his terrible life.

“It’s going to be fine.” Roman had told him before he left for class. “Everything’s going to be fine because they’re your soulmate, yeah? Even if they don’t get it right away, if they need some time to understand they’re still your soulmate and it’ll be ok.”

Universities didn’t take soulmate countdowns as reasonable cause for absence; you had every previous second of your life to prepare for meeting your soulmate and whether or not you were in class in that moment had already been preordained. Virgil had used all of his other potential absences. Roman’s words had helped when he was standing there with him, when they were both still hidden away in the dorms, but they were harder to hear over the relentless ticking in his mind now that he was alone. They were harder to focus on than the blinding neon numbers flashing behind his eyes every time he squeezed them shut. Whatever hellscape his half alarm clock/half exam room, wall mounted ticking monstrosity of a soulmate timer had crawled out of could fuck off.

The only thing, and he honestly meant _the_ _only thing_ , that he looked forward to upon meeting his soulmate was for the ticking and the sickening glow to **stop**. Actually knowing the person afterwards was an entirely different story. It was a story that often led to situations very similar to the one he was in right now actually, and that situation was he was having a panic attack in a stall in the library bathroom. This time was just slightly different though because this time, in the biggest and brightest colours he’d ever seen, the numbers behind his eyes were hurtling towards **zero**.

Virgil didn’t hear them enter but he heard the gentle knock on his stall door and the voice that sounded through it. He didn’t hear what they had asked (though he could guess) but he heard the realisation in the simple word that followed. He could hear it because the ticking had stopped. It was quiet. It was so, so quiet except for him and his breathing and the ugly little sounds escaping from somewhere in his throat. It was dark behind his eyes. It had stopped.

“Oh.”

Logan could admit it wasn’t a particularly intelligent response but having stepped into the bathroom to quickly freshen up he hadn’t realised or expected that his timer was so close to running out. Now, standing on one side of a door with his soulmate so clearly upset on the other he found himself at a slight loss. No answer came from the stall so Logan did the only thing he could think of and joined the vague blob he could see of his soulmate and sat down on the other side of the door. He was never very good at emotions. His friend Patton had once told him, laughing through his tears (which they both had counted as a win) that he was a very good tryer but that his people skills came more from the “distraction” pool than the “comfort.” So he tried that.

“In space, if two pieces of the same type of metal come into contact with each other they will become bonded together.” Logan told the room and listened as the sniffling continued on the other side of the door. “It’s called cold welding. Since there is no water or air between the atoms of the two pieces of metal there is nothing to differentiate one from the other. And they bond.” A shuffling came from the stall and Logan had just ducked his head down in time to see that the other person had stood up. Sure enough, the door swung open and there they were: eyes red, makeup everywhere, and visibly confused.

“ _What?_ ” was all Virgil could think to ask, thoughts racing in the new quiet of his mind as he watched his soulmate scramble up off the floor with a flush in his cheeks as the only indication that he was embarrassed.

Ah, he’d misread the situation. An explanation would be needed which was much safer territory; he could handle explanations. Logan settled his glasses more comfortably on his face and cleared his throat.

“I was unsure of how to begin our conversation; I hadn’t counted on you being so upset.” He paused as Virgil looked away and didn’t comment as he wipe at his face. When Virgil showed no signs of speaking he continued. “I believed that providing a distraction may have been my best option for helping you to calm down without overstepping or upsetting you further. I now believe that perhaps I should have started with an introduction. My name is Logan, and though I am unsure of the nature of our bond I believe that you are my soulmate.”

Smiling, he held out his hand and though he knew he had been slightly nervous to meet them he was surprised by the relief he felt when Virgil took his hand.

Virgil’s grasp was much looser as he cautiously shook his hand, trying desperately to remember the script he had been drilling with Roman to make sure he said everything right.

“I’m Virgil. And I’m sorry I was like- freaking out. It wasn’t over meeting you- I mean it _was_ \- but not in a bad- like- I just didn’t know if-” He pulled his hand back in and tucked them under his arms as he floundered, getting more flustered with every attempted sentence that didn’t come out right.

“Virgil, if I may?” Logan interrupted, voice calm and clear and easy for Virgil to latch onto. “Breathe in for four seconds. Now hold for seven. And breathe out for eight.”

Virgil was painfully familiar with this exercise and followed along as best he could until he felt he had clawed his spiralling thoughts back under some semblance of control. A glance up at Logan’s face revealed a patiently calm and understanding smile, no hint of the offence he worried his words may have caused.

“You’re not mad?” He checked, unsure, but Logan simply shook his head and schooled his features, straightening into a position Virgil could only associate with the law professor in the lecture he’d accidentally walked into last year and had been too embarrassed to walk out of.

“I feel that would be an immensely unfair stance for me to take as I must admit I have specific… boundaries that I feel I should disclose before we continue.” That really didn’t fill Virgil with any kind of confidence but if Logan wanted to go first then fine by him.

“Ok?” He prompted, and waited for the other to speak.

“I do not think we were destined to be romantically involved.” Logan started, blunt but Patton had approved as not _too_ blunt. “I understand that this is only our first meeting but I won’t insult you by assuming you had no expectations of what our relationship may have become. I want to start by making it clear to you: I’m aromantic, I cannot feasibly foresee any pursuit of a romantic relationship between us being a successful or fulfilling one. I understand that might be a confusing or difficult thing for you to hear but if you will allow me to explain-”

“No!” Virgil interrupted and as Logan’s eyes widened he jumped to reassure him. “No, sorry, you don’t need to explain, that’s… I’m so glad.”

“Oh.” That wasn’t what he had been expecting, though to be fair he hadn’t been sure _what_ to expect. He had written up flash cards on aromanticism and some of the leading theories that he could find on what that meant for modern philosophy of soulmates; he had even listed sources. He couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or not that he might not get to use them.

“That’s really great.” Virgil continued, squirming in the silence between them. “Because I have a boyfriend? That’s what I wanted to say. And I was really worried-”

“Understandably.” Logan agreed, trying to find his footing in the conversation again now that it had jumped so much further forward than he had accounted for.

“Yeah. So, um. I’m glad. You’re not upset. Yeah.” Virgil shrugged and Logan found himself adjusting his glasses again for lack of anything else to do. Beside them a toilet flushed a few stalls down and someone slunk out, apologising profusely as they hurried to wash their hands and escape. Logan watched them go and turned back to see Virgil with his hands pressed over his mouth trying desperately to smother his laughing and Logan let out a chuckle himself which set both of them off into snickers.

Picking up his bag from the stall floor, Virgil finally stepped out of the doorway and joined Logan in the main part of the room.

“Should we get some lunch or something?” He asked, embarrassed by the whole situation but feeling so much better about it than he had in months.

“That would be nice.” Logan agreed with a smile and they stepped out of the bathroom, apologising to the people lined up outside who had been warned against going in. Sneaking out their phones, Virgil sent a quick text to Roman, and Logan a text to Patton, that things probably couldn’t have gone any better. They both decided to leave out the tears.

Logan did sometimes miss the hush of sand in his ears but Virgil’s ranting when they _both_ got to engage in a subject filled that silence, something that Logan hadn’t realised he needed. His voice was rough, and he generally wasn’t loud around Logan; there was so much familiarity in that sound that Logan really only missed his timer when he was alone. The ranting wasn’t new for Virgil, but the lack of pressure from the constant alarm clock in his brain was a relief he had been waiting for his whole life. And Logan’s voice was cool and clear, generally so calm and collected that much of his residual discomfort in engaging so passionately in conversation was soothed away.

Soulmates had been a source of anxiety for each of them for so long. It was nice to be proven wrong. Sometimes.


	3. Roman and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - You have an animal that only you and your soulmate can see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous Patton and Janus

“Roman, darling, _don’t_ send that ridiculous cat over here _immediately_.”

“Hello to you too, Janus.” Roman greeted the scowling face on his computer screen, his webcam blinking happily away as he petted the silver and grey tabby cuddled up and purring into his chest. “Lovely as always. Is that a new hat?” He was spared the other man’s response by excited yelling in the background.

“Are you skyping?! Is he there?” Janus deftly stepped out of the camera’s shot just as Patton tumbled in, lifting the laptop to get a closer look. “Hi Kitty!” He cooed, his face uncomfortably close to the camera as Roman huffed loudly into Kit-Cat’s fur. “Hi Roman.” Patton tacked on, pulling back enough to smile at his friend and who was he kidding, Roman had never been able to stay mad at that face.

“Hi Patton. Why is Sir Snake-In-Your-Butt trying to get into mine?” Remus had said it first but he could. not. get it out for his head. Sue him. Plus, the flapping hands trying to tell him off without actually being able to reach him were definitely worth it.

“Shush! You.” Patton scolded, his face stern as he met Roman’s eye and tried not to laugh.

“Great comeback, padre.”

“Shush. Janus isn’t trying to get into anyone’s… butts.”

“A likely story.” Roman teased, though he was really quite conflicted by Janus chiming in with a sarcastic “oh, _never_ ” in the background. “But really, why has he called? And not like a normal person, might I add. He sent me three texts, refused to answer my calls, demanded that I be available on skype and then put you on immediately so it must be serious.”

“It is!” Janus yelled once again off screen and Patton turned his shushing on him before coming back with that look on his face that definitely meant he was up to something.

“Spill it, Pats. Why do you need Kits so badly? You’re not trying to adopt one again, are you?” He joked but the silence on Patton’s end went on just a little too long for comfort.

“Patton, you are my best friend in the entire world. I love you more than anyone else I have ever known but I need to hear, from your own mouth, that you understand that the reason you have not had an allergic reaction to a cat in this long is because it has been that long since you were last near a cat. Please say those words to me so that our friendship may continue.”

Patton smiled. Usually that was a wonderful thing; a smile that shone, a smile that lit up rooms and melted hearts. A smile that meant nothing good when cats came up in conversation.

“Well, you see the thing is-”

“Patton, we have been through this _so many times_ -”

“I know! But-”

“You’re not building up immunity by staying away from them, you’re just not having reactions to them!”

“They’re just so soft and sweet and pure and lovely and cute-”

“Take him, Patton. Just take the cat.” Roman begged, lifting their cat from his lap and letting him drop seamlessly through the screen and into Patton’s. “We can’t keep doing this, I don’t know if I can go through this with you every time you miss him.”

Patton immediately curled Kit-Cat into his chest and smooched kiss after kiss onto his head as Janus watch, vaguely amused, at the miming happening before him. His own snake, luckily with him for now, wound tighter around his shoulders and he gave the air a loving scratch, meeting the scales that only he could currently see with a gloved finger.

“I just really want one. I was showing Janus,” he paused to point over to Janus as if Roman wasn’t perfectly aware of who Janus was, “I was showing him pictures of cats that sort of looked like Catto and this ad came up for a local shelter? And she looked just like him, her name is Bea? And she’s so pretty and fluffy and soft that I think it _must_ be a sign.”

“Patton…” Roman sighed, searching for the will to talk him out of this _again_ when one word caught his attention. “Wait. Soft?”

“Um.” Hiding behind their cat was effective only against Roman as Janus’s voice sounded closer to the screen.

“Patton, dear, you wouldn’t have gone to see this cat, would you?”

“I had to! I had to see how-” Patton was spared having to defend himself by the doorbell ringing through the house. For a moment Roman just watched as Patton turned pleading eyes up to Janus and a sigh crackled in his speakers.

“If this is a cat, Patton…”

“It’s not a cat, I promise.” Patton assured as Janus presumably went to answer the door. When he turned back to the call Roman was staring him down, eyebrow raised. “It’s not a cat!”

“Mhmm.” Roman and Patton had been best friends for most of their lives having been lucky enough to live close to each other as children and met as Roman and his brother (and parents) followed their soul-cat on an adventure that led rather conveniently to Patton. And Patton looked far to pleased with himself for how far into this conversation they were. Usually it was around this time that he would start to see reason; right now he was just happily petting Kit.

Sure enough, Patton’s name was yelled from the hall and his soulmate grinned like a new parent announcing a pregnancy.

“It’s a cat carrier.”

Janus didn’t reappear and Roman was familiar enough with his dramatics to assume that he had stormed away. Patton’s excitement was contagious and soon enough Roman found himself rolling his eyes and grinning as well.

“I hope you’re changing her name to something more extravagant than Bea. I still can’t believe we named our one Kit-Cat. People need to know how much this cat has accomplished as soon as they meet her.”

“Well, we _were_ only three when we named her, Roman, but I’ll show you the pictures! I’m sure you’ll have lots of ideas.” When Janus came back to the house an hour later the two of them were still gushing over the photos now saved on both of their phones and he left the bag of allergy meds on the side table before retreating to his room. A message pinged on his phone and opening it revealed a silver little face mid-sniff at the camera and hid the little smile twitching at the corner of his mouth when his snake hissed in his ear.

“Don’t worry, I’m not replacing you… and I’m _totally_ opposed to the idea of getting you a brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdoke! That's all for right now, will be back with some more later. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always, I'm over on tumblr under the same username if you want to say hi!


	4. Patton and Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - There is a trail of colour only you can see that marks out where your soulmate has been.

Patton stared at the glittering green glow halfway up the wall with a determination that even he wasn’t sure where he was pulling from. His soulmate was nearby, it was something he’d known for almost a month now and suspected for longer. The only problem was the green trail in front of him spanned half the city and Patton didn’t know if it was poor luck, the inconceivable treks that the other person took daily, or this little game they were playing but he’d never met them on the other end of it. Still! He had a really good feeling about today! Rolling up his sleeves, he excused himself between passers-by and slipped into the alley in front of him, tracking along the wall until he found the skip his soulmate must have climbed to get up there.

It was pretty high up; as Patton pulled himself up onto the rim of the skip he wasn’t entirely sure if he’d even be able to reach the ledge his soulmate had been wandering around on. They must be really tall! He added that to his mental picture and with a leap he was amazed paid off managed to grab hold of the edge… and then he wasn’t entirely sure what to do to be honest. What he could reasonably conclude from what happened next was that he probably shouldn’t have tried to pick up the piece of paper under his hand when he barely had the upper body strength to hold on with both.

His soulmate must be pretty strong, he thought as his hand tightened around the paper and his other hand slipped from the edge and he hurtled down into the skip, blessedly full of rather soft rubbish this time rather than the wooden scraps from last week. He had never suspected that actively searching for his soulmate would involve so many dumpster dives, and not even in a cool detective way, just literally diving into dumpsters. Or that he would get so used to it that the note in his hand was so much more pressing that getting right up. Cushioned amongst the black bags Patton hurried to unfold the note grinning at the simple message inside: _bet you won’t find this one_. Patton added it to his collection. He already knew his soulmate had jagged handwriting.

Sitting up, he pulled his notebook from his bag and slipped the note safely into the paper pocket in the back to be transferred into his scrapbook later. He scrawled a note of his own and stood, staring back up at the ledge again and trying to figure out the best way to get back up there when he was interrupted by a high voice in the mouth of the alley.

“ _Ooh_ , is there room in there for two?” The voice cooed over and Patton turned, still spluttering excuses to why he was standing in a skip as the person heaved themselves in and joined him. In the moments between them crashing into the rubbish and popping back up again Patton admired the pretty green trail hovering before his eyes, and when his vision was filled with his soulmate’s grinning face, stooped down so they were level, he met them with a grin of his own. Around him his own blue cloud was dissipating, not that he could see it, until finally they were standing together and the trails leading up and down the block (and buildings) fully faded away.

“So I know why I’m here but why are you?” Remus asked, bursting with excitement as they took in the sight of their soulmate for the first time.

“Well I hope you won’t think I’m _trashy_ if I answer honestly.” Patton joked back before handing over his answering note which Remus quickly snatched from his hand to read. It wasn’t so much a message as it was a quick doodle of Patton falling into the bin but it made Remus laugh anyway and they pulled the chain for their wallet until the plastic was safe in their hand instead of dangling free by their leg. Best thing they’d ever bought. For all the outside looked like it was falling apart, bulging and held together by copious layers of duct tape, the inside was secure and they tucked the doodle inside with the rest.

“You found this one faster than those dogs that find corpses!” They exclaimed, their eyes darting immediately to Patton’s face.

Patton’s face… did a few things before he could think of how to react, he certainly hadn’t been expecting his soulmate to mention corpses in the first few minutes of interacting with them. Some surprise definitely made its way into his expression, some shock, some apprehension, but Patton always tried to be adaptable to new situations and there was one word in there that never failed to get him back into a conversation.

“Woof.”

He was usually better at it than this though? But his soulmate laughed. He made them laugh! And gosh they were laughing a lot and Patton couldn’t help but share in the relief on their face as he giggled alongside them.

“I’m Patton.” He introduced, realising that they’d been standing in a bin for some time now without properly greeting each other. “He/him.” He added as a force of habit, holding his hand out to shake.

Remus took it and pulled him into a hug which Patton eagerly returned, his arms wrapped tight around Remus’s waist and cosy under the oversized jacket as his soulmate squeezed him up off the ground.

“Remus.” His soulmate squealed, setting him back down on the ground and also tacking on, “they/them. I knew you’d be fun to look for when I saw you’d made your way onto that roof.” They recalled, grinning as Patton flushed at the memory, remembering how many boosts he’d needed Virgil to give him to get that high; the poor boy refused to go searching with him again.

“That wasn’t too bad though I don’t know how you got onto my friend’s fire escape with no one noticing. I had to be let into xyr building to put a note there.” Patton chimed back, and really, Roman hadn’t been too pleased about that.

“It was my dumb sibling’s.” Remus explained with a shrug and Patton lit up at the coincidence.

Swapping stories of the hiding spaces, climbs and subsequent broken bones in their quest to find and hide from each other, they eventually made their way out of the skip, dropping back into the alley with an arm flung around each other and an eager anticipation for where this strange little friendship would lead them. With their colour trails mingling happily behind them as they walked, they both kept an eye out, plotting along their route for the next place they were going to stash their notes because when you’d been playing their game for as long as they had it was really quite hard to decide when it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Might not post them all because these flopped quite spectaculary on tumblr and it made me sad but I was pretty proud of some of these so I'm gonna fire them out every now and then just to give them a second chance. Let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions fire them my way, I'm on tumblr under the same username. Enjoy!


End file.
